I will always serve you
by Natsubleu
Summary: you are a very poor girl with bill collectors coming every day,by a pure chance you happen to fall in love, but with hetalia's germany. but what happens if you become his live in maid? will you ever get close to him? reader x germany/ludwig!
1. i will always love you

this is my second story, and im hoping that i did atleast a little better than the last one. i got the idea looking at germany x reader fanfic and noticed that there were not enough! i love germany to death, so i was appaled at the tragic sight and decided to make my own. hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Another day of waking up early in the morning for breakfast at 8,training at 8:30, and a long list of other chores before lunch and dinner working at Ludwig's home. you get up, put on you blue with white laced maid outfit, and walk to the secret training grounds to hide between the bushes every day seeing the same routine of Italy falling behind Japan and Germany for early it isn't even on your schedule to be there, but you do it only to see Germany run around showing skin and sweating in his black wife beater and uniform pants. you only joined the axis so you could get closer to him anyway (money was just an added bonus).<p>

* * *

><p>The first time you met him was by accident, when Italy came running down the streets of_(your country)_ and toppled over you because he wasn't looking.<p>

''Hide me!~'' he yelled looking frighted while still on top of you. He was in panic and tightening his grip on you as you tried to stand up while supporting him too. You looked at his closed but expressive eyes and felt a sharp pain. Something must have come over you that day, because you actually found kindness in your black heart and helped him out instead of beating the shit out of him from the surprise attack. Maybe it was the stir of the moment, or maybe you wanted something in return, maybe it has just heart burn, but ether way you where stuck with him. As you hide him at your house, since it was near, you felt like you gave to the needy, even though YOU were the needy with a run down apartment.(but it's not like he didn't know when he saw the out side, and you would never tell because you where too proud a woman!)

''He's coming~'' he sounded taken back with a worried look on his face half because of who was coming, and half of how your house looked though he quickly use it to hide. After a while the man of your dreams was knocking at your door. (of course you didn't know who it was at first, so you acted indifferent.)

''Go to hell!'' you yelled as you peered though your man made hole to see who it was, but all that could be seen was baby blue.

''Bitte öffnen Sie die Tür.'' the man called out something that seemed like gibberish to your ears. Because of pure interest, you opened the door thinking that they sent a new bill collector to your house only to find a drop dead gorgeous blonde haired blue eyed angel staring down on you. Just having him in front of you made you dizzy.

''Excuse me Frau, but have you seen an Duffy looking idiot with a curl sticking out of his brunette hair?'' the man asked. You stared at him blankly while cursing yourself for ever saying you would help the crying bastard and for thinking the handsome man was a bill collector. if you would have left Italy and this guy asked to find him, you would have sold him out in a heart beat! But before you could answer Italy popped out begging and cried so you wouldn't get in trouble. It's not like you cared, because you where still gonna sell him out any way.(poor Italy!)

* * *

><p>After that you applied for a job as a live in maid since you couldn't live in of poverty any more because your house got repoed, and some how got lucky landing a job at Ludwig's house. From reminiscing about the past for too long you missed the morning training and they where heading back to had to make sure no one saw you, so you bolted to the house quickly in seconds flat completing half your chore list so it looked like you never left. From the past 3 years of running to and from the field, you where able to run faster than Italy when Britain is coming.( don't underestimate the power of _( your country)_!)<p>

''Guten morgen _( your name)_.'' greeted Ludwig as he came though the door looking refreshed heading to the kitchen.

''buongiorno!'' yelled Italy as he gasped for air trying to speak with his hands on his knee's looking at the ground. He hurdled to the chair closest to him to relax.

''…...''Japan was silent...just staring..out of every one you knew, he crept you out the most.

''good morning every one!'' you said cheerfully as you swept the floor acting as though nothing happened as usual. You noticed that Ludwig was heading for the kitchen, if he did every thing by himself than what are you here for? You ran to the kitchen before he had a chance to take the last step. you left nothing but forceful air in his wake and made 3 drinks in the blink of an eye. You put each individual drink to the person it was made for, Germany beer, Italy wine, and japan a water with a side of lemon for his subtle taste.

''Danke,but it was unnecessary.'' he said with a grin on his face. Oh, how you loved it when he smiled, it was like sending electric shocks down your spine you loved every part of him even his mean side made him attractive. Just the thought could make you blush uncontrollably. you couldent take your _(eye color)_ love shaped eyes off him, but you couldn't help feel the stares from a certain japanese.

''you..your welcome sir!'' you yelled from being so caught up in his beautiful smile that you forgot how to talk. You ran blushing furiously to your room that was filled with pictures and full body pillows of Germany on the cover. you screamed into a particular one to let off some of the steam. you still have to go to work, but got special permission to take breaks as long as the work get's done that same day to minimize cleaning for his study. All the pillows in your room had Ludwig's face on it, but the one you scream into was special. Not only did it have his face but it had him smiling with his hair down. You loved that pillow to death, but you can only stare at it wondering why he hired you if he doesn't want you to do everything for him? You felt that you had no purpose if you were of no use to him. sure Italy is of no use, but they are friends and to him you are probably just a maid no mater how much you loved him...you cried a little after seeing the ugly truth, but you still had to suck it up and work. You are his maid after all.

* * *

><p>thank you for reading, i hope you liked as much as i liked writing it! dont forget to comment so i can improve to make better stories. oh, one last thing, the girl in here is really harsh isnt she? i cant believe i made her! its scary how much boredom can effect a person...OH YEAH! i almost forgot the side notes!<p>

Bitte öffnen Sie die Tür = please open the door

Buongiorno = good morning

Guten morgen = good morning

Danke = thank you


	2. i will always follow you

2nd chapter of the i will always serve you series! thank you for reading the 1st and i hope you like this one two!

* * *

><p>You were cleaning the kitchen after Italy made his famous pasta, but since Germany was busy he left to go play with japan for more cultural enlightenment. Times like these you were glad that japan was there, so Italy could stop coming over. You had the hole house to you and Germany, with you loving every moment of it! You debated if you should go to his study to talk, or stay and clean. Maybe you could do both? As you opened the door to his study with your broom in hand to use as an excuse, he was just doing work in his chair. You moved to the middle of the room in hopes that he would notice you.<p>

'' ah.._( you name)_ could you come over here for a little?'' Ludwig asked as he put his papers down to talk. You turned around with out him seeing and gave a guts pose thinking a HELL YEAH! you turned back around with a big bright smile on your face.

''yes sir?'' you asked. happy he talked to you, but wondering if it was important enough to put down his papers. Wait. Important? By that time you had millions of thought's floating around that head of yours.(even though he didn't say anything yet...)

''_( your name)_?'' he had to repeatedly asked your name before you returned to reality. He got up from his chair to see if you were sick, putting his big rough but soft hands on you forehead gently. You couldn't blame him with all that blush on your face from your weird fantasy in all.

''I thought you were coming down with something, I am glad that your fine.'' he said in a relaxed tone.

''what do you mean sir?'' you asked.

You are quite the healthy girl, and hardly ever got sick. When you did however, you would do your chores at night so he wouldn't know you were sick. He cleared his throat like he always did when he was embarrassed You should know, you watch him 24/7. he put his hands on your shoulders and gripped them tightly with a serious face. You were startled, but ready for anything.

''_( your name)_...i have been noticing you waking up out of breath lately. If you need more time to sleep, then you can just ask me!'' he said with a stern tone in his voice.

You pause at the sudden disappointment. Damn! You screamed in you mind with curses flying every where. You wondered if he knew what you did in the mornings, but where too mad at the fact that it wasn't how you expected it to be!

''Thank you sir...!'' you tried to sound as sweet as possible while holding in your anger. walking out of the room and closeing the door, you went to your room to punch a hole in the wall. feeling a little better than before, but still angry you tried to get started with dinner. you were still to angry that the mashed potato's you were making turned into juice from the pounding you gave it.(you show no mercy!) getting rid of the drink, You looked at the clock and saw It was almost lunch time and the main dish of potato's were gone. You knew you were screwed, but out of the dept of despair you found the perfect chance! You could ask him out and say it's for dinner and make it into a date! rushing to the study to see if he would come along you opened and closed the doors with much force.

''Is something wrong _( your name)_?'' he looked surprised at the sudden entry.

'' yes..um, I-I was wondering if you would go to the st-store with m-m-me?'' you looked down at your feet feeling your cheeks get hotter with your hand still on the door ready to bolt if he said no. you wonder why you have such trouble asking, it's not like you were proposing to him. It was pure mystery to you.

''Sure, why not. My eyes are getting tired from the work anyway.'' he said while sitting back in his chair with a kind smile. Your face lit up like America during Christmas time as you both drove to the store.

* * *

><p>You grabbed the sack of potato's that suddenly went missing days ago.(or at least that's what you tell him.) and put it in the basket. You try to think of other things to get because you finally got the chance to be alone with Ludwig and you didn't want it to end quickly. Even if he doesn't think of it as a date, you were going to make the best out of it damn it!(wow, your so resourceful!) as you made your goal he looked looked into the basket and saw what we came here for.<p>

''we should be leaving soon since we got what we needed.'' he said looking at the store clock, your smiling face dropped when Ludwig said that. You tried to make something up to spare time. Why does he have to be so dense an naive to your presence?(to make things more interesting, duh.)

''We need...um..'' you looked around to see if you could find something,anything! Right then and there The gods of love must have shined on you because you spotted something at the far corner of your eye. ''we need more wurst!''

you looked at him waiting for his approval. He put his hand on his chin and thought about how much he has as he looked at your glittering eyes before the final answer.

''Your right, we seem to be almost out. I am glad that you remembered, I will go get it.''he states as he walked off to get the wurst at the next couple aisles.

You watched him leave with a shocked look on your face. you couldn't believe you actually guessed right! After it started to sink in you started to sing and dance about how awesome you are before he came back, but he saw you.

''you a such a seltsame Frau!'' he said smiling gently and laughing while putting the wurst in the basket.

You still don't really understand German that much, so you just started laughing because he did.(let's hope it didn't mean anything bad..) after that you started talking about all sorts of things in the car on your way home, You got to know more about Ludwig and found more to like about him. you looked out the window the rest of the trip back and thought you saw japan and Italy, but you weren't too sure so you didn't tell Ludwig.

* * *

><p>After dinner when you went to sleep, japan and Italy came over to see Germany. When they walked in they made sure not to disturb you as you slept on the first door walking up to Germany's study.<p>

''Veee~'' Italy yelled barging into Ludwig's study with his hands in the air.

''Kon'nichiwa.'' japan whispered. As he stayed by the door waiting to be invited in. Germany put down his work to deal with the sudden disturbance. he walked to the door and invited japan in while Italy explored the place like a child.

''Please whisper so you don't wake up _(your name)_.'' Germany whispered.

''She should not be able to hear us from so far away with the door closed.'' japan responded.

Japan sat down in a chair in front of Germany's desk with a mean look waiting for the opportunity to have a serious conversation.

''Why are you still having feelings for _(your name)_? After what had happened before, why do you still love her?'' japan asked with frustration in his voice.

''I don't.'' Germany said with a frown.

''than why were you so close in the car coming home?'' asked japan

''...it wasn't.. she doesn't even remember me anyway.''Germany said showing regret in his baby blue eyes.'' it's not that I show her that I love her.''

''you do when you look at her! japan yelled, ''but even after all this time, it seem that she remembered her feelings for you.'' confessed japan as his voice retuned to normal. ''you can't turn back time, i just came to warn you.''

He looked at Germany on last time before he left with Italy for the night. Leaving Germany to wallow in his regret and sadness.

''I do want to stop loving _( your name)_, but I can't stop following her. Even now it still hasn't changed.'' Germany said sadly as he remembered the past.

* * *

><p>i want this to have more than a little chapters, so i had to throw in a bigger confict then just the struggling to get some one to like is my first time doing stuff like this but i tried to but atleast put somthing in there. if you wonder about the past that you share, it will be maybe in the next chapter or later ones.<p>

Seltsame Frau = weird woman

Kon'nichiwa = hello


	3. past kinder

this one is shorter, and takes place in your past in kindergarden. i tried what i could and i hope you like!

* * *

><p>You are now in your child hood days at reassess playing with your 3 friends _(favorite country's)_ when you see a a little boy that is sitting at the corner just looking at everyone play by himself. He didn't seem like the type to be in time out, so you wondered why he was alone. The boy glanced in your direction and turned back blushing after he noticed you looking at him. For some strange reason when you saw his beautiful baby blue eyes, your feet moved on their own standing right in front of him. Your friends on the other side stood their in awe as you got closer to him with every step.<p>

''what is your name?'' you asked, as you smiled waiting for him to give you an answer.

He looked at you questionably like he had never heard such words before.

''it..it's Ludwig...'' he mumbled with the splash of pink on his cheeks. He started to look down at his feet as he waited to hear your name. You looked sorta embarrassed from looking at him blush so much, but you wanted to know more about this mystery boy.

''it's _(your name)_!'' you hastily said grabbing his hand impatiently to play before reassess was over since you spent half of it in introductions.(that must be one short play time...)

He was shocked by your sudden forcefulness, as he started looking at his hand touching yours. Dragging him along you went to introduce him to your other friends, but as you got closer you noticed that they were getting scared and antsy.

''_(your name)_Get away from him!'' _(friend 1)_ yelled, as she backed away shivering.

''she's right! I heard he's really mean and scary...'' _(friend 2)_ said in a wimpish voice.

''I heard his brother was so badass, he had to be home schooled!'' _(friend 3)_ shouted cowering behind _(friend 1)_.(i am sorry, but I had to put it in there3)

Were they really talking about the same Ludwig you talked to just now? Judging by how far first impressions go, he seemed like a really nice guy. You looked at him as he put his head down while squeezing your hand tightly, and closing those same eyes that drew you to him.(whoa..your friend's suck!) you hated that your friends were making him feel bad, and you were also mad at him for not sticking up for himself.(Quite frankly, you were pissed.)

''that's not true!'' you yelled at the top of your lungs.

By that time you had everyone's attention, Your so called friends and Ludwig were looking at you with a weird expression on there faces.

''I may have just met him, but I've already made him my friend. If you got a problem with it, then I guess you aren't!'' you angrily said with much frustration in your voice.

You looked at Ludwig and dragged him away. He filched at how fearsomely you looked when you dragged him over to the bushes with Teachers and other students looking at you two blankly.

''geez, I can't believe that they would talk about someone like that!'' you mumbled.

He looked at you how mad you were,then started giggling under his breath. You looked at him puzzled by his reaction.

''that was very unnecessary, but danke.'' he giggled while smiling looking straight into your big _(eye color)_ eyes. He started to get closer to you, until closed his eyes and leaned in for a kiss on your cheek.

''W-whoa-what are you doing?'' you stuttered as he slowly took his soft lips away from your blushing cheeks.

''mein bruder said if you like somebody, then you should kiss them.'' he stated in a serious and embarrassed tone. he saw at how shocked you were and paniced.''did I do it wrong? Can I still be your friend?''

he looked at you pleadingly with tears ready to form, and its not like you could say no.

''you might have to bee my only friend.''you whispered blushing madly at the sight of his tears.

* * *

><p>this may be my shortest chapter ever(if i don't get lazy) i am going to break the past into short to long chapters, then come back to the original story since i make these as i go. in the ''past'' chapters i will make sure that it all connects with the main story i started on. if i do side track, please dont hesitate to remind me please!<p>

Mein bruder = my brother

Danke = thank you


	4. past teen love

this is when they were teens, when love blossoms, and you become apart of Germany. time waits for no man.

* * *

><p>You are now a teenager who just happened to be doing homework for your math class. You sat in your desk at your not so raggedy house in your room when a certain blonde quickly come's from from behind and hug's you tightly.<p>

''hey! I am trying to work, this is due tomorrow! You frantically shouted as the German clutched even tighter at your hips.

He sat there on your waist looking at the wall he was facing for awhile.

''It can wait, I want to talk to you _(your name)_!'' Ludwig playfully said. ''besides I can just help you with it since I finished mine already.''

(for someone who was so shy as a child he sure could be a hand full, but the good side was he only showed that side to you.)he's been your one and only childhood friend, so you could always spot the things that wade him worry. After all the years you have spent with him, your kiddy crush started to evolve into something more. (The problem was is that you always knew he liked you too, but if you told him he would get angry). From waiting too long he hoisted you up on his shoulder before you could even give an answer and carried you out of your room and onto your patio in the front of the house.(yes, before poverty struck you had a pretty nice house.)he gently sat you down on the twin couch swing before he sat down his self. _(your country)_ streets were nice and quiet as you both just sat there looking at your people.( you stalker's!)

'' I love spending time with you like this.'' you said as you put your head on his shoulder.

He softly patted your head as you sway with him on the couch. It was a moment of tranquility, which you both wanted to last forever. You looked up to him and noticed that he looked troubled.

''is something wrong?'' you asked concerned.

The thoughtfulness in your voice made him even more on edge.

''uh..i have something important to say to you..''he mumbled looking at the moving ground.

You knew what was coming next. You knew It would be someday, but just didn't know when. Your eyes gleamed at what he was about to say. he leaned in to tell you, but instead you were surprised by a forceful kiss from his gentle lips.

''I-I have always liked you, and i-'' he mumbled slowly taking his lips off yours, but he was cut off by your laud shout.

''YES!'' you screamed.(could you wait until he finished!)

You practically jumped into his arms when you saw him blush looking relieved, but a little frustrated that you already knew. Your heart fluttered thinking about what would come next as he hugged you tightly. It was like if he were to let go, you would disappear. You've been waited for this moment since you first saw him at the playground. the first time your eyes met, You thought that you always wanted to be with him.(ulterior motive even as a child!) You hugged him back while listening to his heart beat get faster, after a moment of lovely silence,he leaned in closer to you.

''Can I be one with you?'' Ludwig whispered in your ear nervously.

You were so intoxicated, and shocked by him you never even gave it thought. You were guided into the guest room you used for when Ludwig wanted to sleep over next to your room and started laying on the bed. You didn't really know you were there until Ludwig went to lock the front door for no interruptions. You suddenly snapped out of it remembering your home work from before,you started rushing to your room to do it before Ludwig noticed. Not even love could keep you away from an A+.(you knew you needed it!)

you tried not to hurry but all do respect, play before work seemed really nice right now!( especially since you were gonna get laid by your first love.) As you got to the last couple of problems, you got stuck.

''Damn it!'' you shouted at the top of your lungs.

You threw the table you were working on across the room cracking it out of pure frustration while tearing your room to shreds. When you felt that it wasn't enough, you were about to murder your innocent teddy bears minding their own business by your bed, with the emergency pocket knife you keep under your clothes. As you got closer you started to hear chuckling from the door way.

''I said I would help you with your work didn't I?'' he smiled putting his hand on his mouth trying to hold back laughter as he came in.

You snapped out of your rampage as soon as he spoke, turning everything back to the way it was before you turned it upside down.

''yes, um thank you.'' you mumbled looking embarrassed. ''I am sorry I forgot about the homework.''

You tried your best to act innocent like you never went crazy, but you couldn't stop wondering if he saw you...

''you don't have to worry.''he said looking over the problems with a devilish grin.''we have all night, and more to come for play.''

* * *

><p>it is almost getting to the climax of the ''past'' and back to the original story! i try to tie everything together so you get a detailed(or almost detailed) explanation of the story. as you can see, it's another short.(i tried so it count's!) i only hope you like the story's so far, and the one's to come! also, i wonder why i make Ludwig smile and hug you so much..hmm.<p> 


	5. past Orders

it's pretty hard to come up with stuff to write about, i dont know how some of you guys do it! i may not write that much with school coming up and all, (and somtimes my hands hurt from typing so i will take breaks) but i you can bear with me on this!

* * *

><p>You are now a young adult between 16-18, but you are still in the past.(i am not even that old yet.)you are fighting in a war with Germany for control Poland. As you ruthlessly kill millions of people, you feel just a tad bit bad about it.(your now black heartened, so it wasn't that bad,but still bad.) your weapon of destruction was a _(color)_ machine gun given to you by Ludwig.<p>

As you both mow down poles like nothing, you reach the main room of your mission. Ludwig stomps in the door to see a polish man trying(but failing)to act cool.

''If I knew it was gonna be this bad,like, I would have given you a chain letter.''he said flipping his hair, naive to the fact he was about to get captured as prisoner in his designer chair in the middle of the room.

You saw how sad he looked, and sighed. You hated taking over places for Germany's boss, but you had to since Germany was sorta like his puppet. (You were apart of Germany now, so you didn't really have a say either.) Ludwig took him by the collar like a dog leading Poland out of the room while you quickly left pulling away with your troops as Ludwig followed. you looked at the people then back at Ludwig while sighing once again.

''Do we really have to kill people like this? What is your boss thinking!'' you scowled.

The axis power's were gaining power, and japan and Italy's bosses were taking over with Germany making them the major 3, leaving you behind to do the dirty work. You hated that he used you,(especially when you don't get recognized!) and that he always kept you away from Ludwig until you were ready to fight. he knew you hated fighting for evil, and he actually used it to his advantage with Germany.

''I cannot deify the boss.'' he recited in a serious tone.

Because of his new boss, he changed from how he used to be. The once shy, cute boy you once knew turned in to a war robot and it was all because of him! He glanced at your sad expression and looked down.

''I know what you mean, but my people elected him so I cannot go against him...'' he said sadly.

You both took a minute of deep silence. Sure you hated his boss, but Ludwig was still Ludwig which made you very happy. You skipped off the battle field humming trying to make it like the old days.

''you coming or not?'' you questioned with a big smile as you waited for him to come.

He walked your way with the pole still in his hand.

''Like, since your having a moment can I, like, go?''he asked ruining a good moment.

You stared at the man still in Ludwig's reach. you grabbed him by his collar up to your knee's.

''wow are you, like, a man?'' he asked amazed by your brute strength fueled by you intense hatred.

This bastard did not just talk! You quickly drew you gun and pointed it straight at his head ready to kill shot out of pure anger.

''Like, Hell you would!'' you shouted practically beating him to death with you gun in one hand and his shirt in the other.

All the while you were doing that, Germany just sat and watched from a distance feeling scared but pitying the pole.

* * *

><p>As you came back you were greeted by two other country's.<p>

''bentornato!'' Italy shouted as he came to hug you.

It was amazing how his weak look contradicted his extreme hugs. You gasped for air trying to pull away as you looked at the quiet man standing right by Italy.

''Mata o ai dekite ureshii.'' japan quietly whispered.

You stared at him as he greeted you shocked that he even said a word. After what happened at the party last year and how you almost got him raped by some stranger, you thought he'd never talk to you again.( the reason you started to hate him was because he got you back good for it in years to come, you can't remember but your hatred still remains.) you almost felt truly happy that he forgave you.(But not enough, since you thought that it wasn't you fault in the first place.) as japan and Italy left to consult their bosses, you walked over to the cage you attached to the back of your truck with rope that you put Poland in because you couldn't take anymore of his ''Like'' sentences anymore. You ended up giving him food since you were too lazy to feed him on the trip here.

''Like, are you gonna let me out now?'' he repeatedly questioned with one hand grabbing hold of the metal bars and the other stuffing his face.

You glanced at Germany unpacking all of Poland's precious goods and valuable antiques. Ignoring the caged country looking at you with a gleam in his eye, you went to help Germany with the unpacking.

''hej, jak, wróć!'' feliks yelled trying to get your attention.

You kept walking.

''you need any help?'' you asked ignoring the laud comments from feliks.

He looked at you questionably like you already knew the answer. As you got to moving the boxes you made small talk to Ludwig. You where sometimes interrupted by the screams of feliks, but it was good.

''hey, Ludwig let's go out sometime.'' you tried to say while carrying a more heavy box.

The pure shock of what you said made him go completely red. He ended up dropping his boxes and stare on the ground. You loved when he was embarrassed because it reminded you of when he was younger.

''um..o-'' he was interrupted.

''I gotta pee~!'' feliks yelled from the back of your truck.

At lightning speed you shot your gun next to his cage. He started to whimper as he saw how close it was to him. You then saw a liquid come from his cage and drop to the ground. (You knew it wasn't water...) as you freaked out about the strange liquid on your truck, someone other than Germany was looking at you from some far away place.

''_(your name)_ has been corrupting Germany making it seem that I am in the wrong. For that type of disobedience need's to be erased.'' said the man.

* * *

><p>As the next mourning began, you were sleeping soundly in your bed. Ludwig was called to his bosses office. Going through the door's he knew that something was weird was about to happen. But before he could even take a seat, his boss was already spewing crazy ideas. Sitting down in a seat to relax Germany started to sigh, when his boss saw it he also sat down crossing his hands together on the desk. his boss changed the subject.<p>

''diese Frau Sie hängen mit, _( your name)_, she has been hanging around the place more than usual...i will just tell you now that she has become a liability. I want you to get rid of her.''the man commanded.

''what are you saying sir?'' Germany shouted out of confusion and frustration.

He instantly shot up from his seat and looked at his boss in a very weird way. He couldn't understand what exactly was going on. Why would he want Ludwig to do such a thing to his girlfriend? He hesitated but remembered that he could not go against his boss, not even if it was the most ghastly thing to do, even if you would come to hate him. It was an order that he wished he could never obey,but he has too.

* * *

><p>i was planning to end the ''past'' series in this chapter, but it would be too big to not put in halfs.(and i was lazy) anyway the story will start heating up from now on, and i hope that you read it!<p>

**side notes**

**bentornato!** = welcome back

**Mata o ai dekite ureshii** = nice to see you again

**hej, jak, wróć! = **hey, like, come back!

**diese Frau Sie hängen mit** = that woman you hang out with


	6. past forgotten end

continuation of the climax of the past! sorry it took so long, i had to get ready for school, and go to the annual family reunion..i hated it.

* * *

><p>The next morning you could tell Ludwig was avoiding you. When ever you would look in his direction he'd quickly turn the other way around, turning a corner with him on the other side may sound difficult but he made it with out looking you in the face. Even in battle where you would act helpless to get his attention, he never looked at you so you had to kill people off alone. Why was he acting this way? You could only write it off as nothing.(like hell it's nothing!)<p>

As he got more silent when you tried to talk to him that past you started to get fed up.(go girl!) walking to his room after training till night fall, you heard mumbling coming from his study.

''you have yet to dispose of her, I see.'' a man said from behind the door which sounded like Germany's boss.

What does he think he's doing calling a meeting so late at night?(you got a better excuse?)

and who is he talking too? You started wondering as the conversation carried on, putting your ear on the door for a better understanding.

''...No, Ich konnte mich nicht dazu bringen, es zu tun .. aber es wird geschehen.'' said a deep throated man that sounded like Ludwig.

Wait, Ludwig? What is he talking about alone with him in the middle of the night! What do they mean by I couldn't bring myself to do it?You could only lean on the door more before you could get your answer's.(be glad I didn't make you fall in!)

''(_your name_) is nuisance, get rid of her soon!'' he scolded trying to whisper even though his ultra loud voice wouldn't allow.

''...yes sir.'' Germany said reluctantly.

After hearing that, you were in a state of shock. Taking five steps back you thought about the situation. He doesn't want you any more so he was avoiding you. He is going to force you to leave his country because of his boss..his boss! THAT MUST BE WHY HE WAS LIKE THAT! He must have been forced into it by that bastard! You started to hear rustling like they were about to leave, as soon as you heard the nob you ran like a track star making no noise like a ninja to your room. You always know what goes on in Ludwig's life but you play it off like you never did just to see what he'd do. This matter was no different.(damn your good!)

* * *

><p>a couple of days of acting later, the time had come. You were battling with Ludwig for your right to stay in an unknown place on the outskirts of Germany. You had 2 weapons of the (_color_) gun Ludwig gave you, and a dagger knife that you kept for emergency purposes.(you needed all the help you could get.) Germany of course had his machine gun, but he had a regretful look on his face. Knowing that this was against his will, you wanted to put his out of his misery and win.(looks like you have a harsh and competitive spirit.)<p>

''you don't have to do this!'' you shouted with tears in your eyes.

You should have won a gramie for the performance you put on. It only made his sour look even more horrible when you noticed that it was really tearing him apart. you soon stopped with the joke's and got to business with a glare in your eyes. At the drop of a hat the battle began. You both rushed at each other while pulling the trigger. You aimed for the gun hoping to knock it out of his hands, but he dodged. He then gets a grenade and launches it strait at you. Luckily you were quick enough to dodge, but your (_ favorite color_) dress rim was torn off in the explosion. Seeing the tattered remains, you went berserk. You wanted to not hit his at first, but now you wanted to pulverize his ass.(was the dress that important?) you went trigger happy and rushed to him without thinking. Before you knew it you were hit on the head with the back of his gun. You were hit hard from impact because you vision started to blur, but you were kept awake by the cold sour taste of tears.

''Sie niemals aufhören, mich zu überraschen..'' he whispered with his eyes starting to water as he held you tightly in his arm's.

When you woke up you didn't remember anything about the past, or about Germany. Since you knew nothing but your name you assumed that you lived on the outskirts of Germany and began to make a civilization there. It was small,raggedy, with no money, but it was your home now.

* * *

><p>i thought that it would be longer than this, oh well it's better than nothing!o3o. anyway this is how you began you life as a poor girl that took a job at Germany's house. this was pretty much an inside look at your past so we could move on to the future, so i hope along the way hasn't been boring for you and that you read the chapter's to come!^^<p>

**notes**

**Ich konnte mich nicht dazu bringen, es zu tun .. aber es wird geschehen**. = i couldn't bring myself to do it..but it will be done.

**Sie niemals aufhören, mich zu überraschen.. = **you never cease to amaze me.


	7. sick

sorry it's so short, but this is all i could do. im in highschool now and i got to prioritize more so i might update even less often then before. again sorry!T-T

* * *

><p>sweeping what dirt was left from the kitchen, you wondered near Ludwig's study. The whole day had a quiet lurk that surrounded the whole house,with no Italy nor japan roaming the halls. It was to damn strange that he hadn't left his study since the time you went to the grocery shop. So out of pure curiosity you Picked up your broom to peak inside taking a look.(up to your old tricks I see!) you noticed Ludwig in his bed sleeping and breathing heavily in pain...pain?<p>

''What the hell?''you shouted in concern, as you slammed the door open to rush by his side.

He turned slightly. his queasy face hiding any emotion of surprise.

''why didn't you call for me if you were this sick?''you said frustrated while putting your hand on his head.

he looked at you with drowsy,hazy eyes,his cheeks were the deepest shade of red. He sat there in silence still not noticing you in the room,but knew something warm was touching him.

''Damn!''you whispered.

You were frustrated at him for not calling you and for letting it get this worse,but at the same time thought he was god damn sexy looking that sick. He laid in his bed with his hair coming down from his usual slicked back position. His shirt was almost coming completely, exposing his whole right side, and his cheeks were as red as the sun.(who could blame you in that kind of situation?)

''(_your name_)...''Ludwig tried to whisper as he grabbed your hand still on his head.''remember when I got sick the last time, before I got my new boss? You always knew what to do...''

you paused, not knowing what to say.

''What do you mean? You have had only one boss.'' you questioned.

You started to wonder if he was the type to dream about things when he was sick, or tell tall tales when he was drunk.(how dare you!)

''why don't you remember?..why?''he questioned as tear rolled down his steamy face, starting to cry.

''Wha- !'' you shouted as you were quickly pulled into his arms from the bed.''stop it!''

''Nein.'' he stated while holding you tightly,while still being gentle.

You could fell the tears on you (_hair color_) hair, as well as telling his fever was getting worse(but it's not like you could move anyway.)

but why was he so upset? What is it that you needed to remember? Those types of thought went rolling around in your head,and every time you would try, it felt like even you wanted to cry. why is that feeling? After a while you just fell asleep thinking about it with Ludwig by your side.


	8. i will always search for the Lost part1

sorry for the long wait~! it's not a big chapter, but i just wanted to submit so you guy's wouldn't think i've given up on the series...eventhough i can understand if you thought that way...^^,...sorry again!

* * *

><p>The next morning, you woke up with no one in the bed. Shocked at how he was able to move in such a condition,you pulled off the cover's that was on you as you slept. The sun shined in your (_color eyes_) eye's as you ran searching for the sick man all over the house.<p>

''He shouldn't be moving at all!'' you whispered with frustration as you checked all the room's in the mansion.''Where the hell is he?''you yelled.(just keep looking!)

Running to the front entrance, you stopped in your tracks. You couldn't stop thinking that it had something to do with what happened that night...what was he talking about? What does he mean? Is it true he had another boss? Your head started to hurt the more you thought about it. Why does your head hurt when you try to think? You touched the back of your head and stood their in silence for a minute looking at the ground deep in thought. Closing you eye's, you saw a faint picture that you thought you've seen before...! It was a picture of you and Germany as teenager's...when you lived in your new house...when Germany had his first boss...! you had never know Ludwig until the maid job, so how? You were in such a deep trance, that you didn't hear rustling of some one coming up to you.

''Nani ka mondai wa arimasu ka?'' Japan asked, as you kept looking at the ground holding your head.'' Kinīranai ka ga okoru!'' yelled japan as he rushed up to you grabbing your shoulders in confusion mixed with anger.

Feeling the sudden force, you snapped out of the picture of you and Ludwig together, and started to cry. Feeling scared japan asked you again about what happened.

''Kinīranai ka ga-!'' japan was cut off by your screams and thrashing.

''Ludwig! Where's Ludwig!'' you screamed trying to shake his grip.''Have you seen him!''

''Wait! What happened to Ludwig? Japan questioned with a serious expression, his grip getting tighter.

''He's gone!'' you shouted hysterically.''He kept saying weird thing's last night, and now he's gone!'' you didn't know if what you saw was actually true, so you didn't want to tell japan. You wanted to hear the truth from Germany.(good girl! Don't **ever** tell japan!)

japan paused in shock.

''_Weird_? What do you mean weird?'' japan asked with his skin turning paler by the second.

His grip loosened as you felt his hand's start to tremble. Pulling away he took too steps back.

''Sorry if I hurt you..''he mumbled as he put his hands near this his hips and clenched his fists.''but I need you to tell me what he said.''

''theirs no time for that!''you yelled as the tears still fell.(yea! Quit wasting time! :( )

As you started running off, japan tried to catch you hand to pull you back for more questioning, but you were too fast. Japan could only watch, as you cut corners looking for Germany. He sighed pulling out his cell phone to call Italy.

''I think she's starting to _remember_.'' japan said, looking at his trembling clenched hands.''**Get the boss**...''(damn you japan! Why you got to **always** be the one to interfere!)

* * *

><p>I will put in sections just like the ''past'' since i don't have the time to make them longer..man i just keep making people wait..! geez, im gonna have a rough year...XP oh yea! thanks for reading~! and i hope you liked my suffering from squezing what brain power i had left until next time!<p>

**TRANSLATIONS**

**Kinīranai ka ga okoru! -** did somthing happen?

**Nani ka mondai wa arimasu ka?** -is there something wrong?


	9. I will always search for the Lost Pt2

_sorry for the long break, a lot happened. i had to study for exams the most part just to get through hell week, and when i say** hell** i mean it! i also had bought this new game called Fate/Extra, and iv'e been playing it days straight.i also had to go to a funeral since 2 of my moms family members died, so i had to go to Louisiana and the funeral date was on the exact same day of my dads birthday which was a train wreck waiting to happen...i hate meeting family on my mom and dads side! my moms too frenchly cajian and my dads to country! geez! my moms relatives call me country because i don't have a accent since i'm not from freaken **Opelousas**! and my dad's side call's me a city girl because i don't want to eat brisket,and ribs everyday for the rest of my life! if you ask me, and if you ever went where im talking about, you would see how freaking simular they look yet both sides hold friction because of the places that they live! sorry for venting, but that was on my mind for a while...anyway, please enjoy the story!_

* * *

><p>Running as fast as you could, you checked every possible place that he might have gone. The local bar, gun shop, the rave, and the German sparkle party that was happening near the bar...you wondered where else could he have gone...Hearing the load shouts of sparkle party, you started walking in circles while looking at the ground near the curb with your hand on your chin thinking. you once again did not notice any one behind you until it was to late. an old man was looking at you concerned from inside a lively bar.(Pedo)<p>

"excuse me miss, but do you need something?" asked the old man as he opened the door to the bar. "why don't you come in and tell me whats wrong?"

"i don't have time too!" you yelled frustratedly taking one foot back. "I have to find Ludwig!"

Standing there in rage, you were ready to take your anger out on the old, defenseless,neon colored, glow sticks holding, no shirt but tight leather pants wearing,old man at anytime. Looking at your expression, he only insisted for you to come in even more.

"you have time to walk in circles, but you don't have time to talk to an old man like me?" said the man as he kindly smiled from looking at you regretful look. Still holding the door, he quickly wanted you inside, since he supposedly didn't have enough straight to hold it any longer.( he's not even that old...) entering the bar, the lively place that you thought would have at least 20 people from all the noise you heard, was dark and quiet with no one there...except for you and him...(can anybody say rape?)

"what's going on..?"you hesitantly asked looking for all the other people. "why is it so dark in here?" (that's all your worried about?)

strangling your eyes to see in the dark, you could only hear the sounds of the man's voice changing from sweet to in extreme deep.

"Ich hörte von Ihren... Epidemie mit Japan…''stated the man with a now heavy German accent. "It seems I am going to have to silence you for good this time.."

The tone of voice sounded familiar, very familiar. You tried you best to look around in the black darkness, but your eye's don't adjust well to such situations. Turning around countless times in search of where you are and where the man might be, you replayed the sound of his voice in your head.

Still squinting your eyes to see who it is, you didn't notice a man like figure was right in front of you holding a rope and a blindfold until it was too late.(damn your blind!) Feeling the man's hands on you neck tightening the blindfold, you screamed at the top of your lungs.

"niemand sparen Sie Mädchen." whispered the man with what looked sorta like a smirk on his disoriented face.

"Sie können Kampf alles, was Sie wollen, aber ich weiß, kann man nicht im Dunkeln sehen. The black figure stated as he left to lock the doors. "you always did hate doing night missions because of it."

your vision may have been impaired, but your hearing was extreme. Knowing that he was by the doors, you heard rustling of something against a bag. Feeling around the area while listening for sudden movements, you noticed that there was a lamp somewhat close to you but out of arms reach. The rope that held you in place by a waiting table didn't help much ether. Hearing the rustle of what might be the weapon of your death, you give up trying to reach the impossible and just sit there with you head held high with sweat rolling down you cheek.(weakling! You just gonna let him kill you?)

All I wanted to do was find Ludwig and ask him about what he said and what I saw was true...you thought as you started reflecting on what you life was like before all the mess happened. It was what most people say, your life was flashing right before your eyes. Through the blind fold that kept you in darkness, and the shock of you about to be killed, something snapped in side you brain that set all your hidden memories loose inside your head. The more you remembered, the less cloudy you head felt. You remembered your first meeting as kids,teenagers, and adulthood till now. The most important one you kept most dear was your relationship with Ludwig that was finally uncovered.

You could hear the heavy footsteps come closer of the man who would show you death before you could even get close to the man you love. The man who destroyed all hope for the happy future that the two of you could have shared..the man that made Germany suffer for as long as he did...

"I..cant die yet...!" you murmured as you try to at least loosen the blindfold. "...or at least _not until I kill you!_" you screamed as you ripped the ropes apart from pure and raw power from years of anger and frustration for Germany's boss.(like you didn't know who it was in the first place!)

* * *

><p>hope you liked it~! the next chapter will have more Ludwig and you in it, so don't worry because love always follows through!<p>

**TRANSLATIONS**

**Ich hörte von Ihren... Epidemic mit Japan** ... I heard of your... Epidemic with Japan ...

**Sie können Kampf alles, was Sie wollen, aber ich weiß, kann man nicht im Dunkeln sehen** = you can struggle all you want, but i know you can't see in the dark

**niemand sparen Sie Mädchen =** no one will save you girl


	10. Allies

_im sorry i said that it would have lutz in this chapter..if anything, he was only mentioned a few times...i don't know where this is headed anymore!BUT..im gonna see where it takes me :3_

* * *

><p>"where do you think (_your name_) is right now?" questioned Italy as he looked up at japan who was sadden with regret.<p>

Not paying any attention to the now worried Italian, Japan just looked out the window of Germany's estate. Clenching his fists even harder than before to the point of blood shed, he looked back at Italy who was some what surprised at the Japanese's regret burned into his face.

" Wareware wa, tadashī koto o shite ita wareware wa shimasendeshita?" questioned Japan as tears start to form in his eyes. "i mean, we had to...he should have just left thing's like they were!"

sweat drops off his pale face as he stares at Italy's scared expression. looking for some sort of comfort, he stayed silent.

"umm..Japan..."Italy's voice starts to shake as he looks out side that same window that japan looked at not to long ago. "run~! The allies are coming~!"

"Nani?" quickly changing the look of his direction, Kiku spotted America running up to the mansion with a gun in hand with the most serious expression that he'd ever seen. "quickly! Italy let's go!"

Japan was too late, by the time he looked back to tell Italy, he was already gone...

"hey there japan~!" yelled America as he stomped through the entrance searching for something. "you mind telling me where Germany's boss is bro?"

Japan wore a poker face as usual. Reaching for his suddenly appearing sword, Americas wicked awesome smile turned into a wolf, like predator stare.

"...So _that's_how you want to play, huh..." whispered America as he pulled his gun out with a playful smirk. "then lets get started!"

* * *

><p>Hours later, America ran out of the mansion with one hand gripping a wounded Kiku, and the other holding a phone.<p>

"hey, Britain, I need you to get me a doctor!" yelled America as he pushed Japan in to his insanly laud truck. "oh, and I got the info so put France on the phone k."

"why the hell should I? your not hurt if you can still talk!" yelled Britain as he gave America a mouth full.

"Dude, it's not for me!" America yelled back even Lauder "Hero's don't get hurt!"

"then _who_ is what I am asking!"Author tried to yell even Lauder

"Kiku dude!" hearing a painful groan, America got right back on track "Quit wasting time! Just get one fast!"

the phone went silence, as though you could tell the other end was in a state of shock.

"...The next hospital you see has a free doctor.." Author also changed his laud tone to a more intense and concentrated one. " just don't kill him on the way you twit!"

though half unconscious, Kiku could feel that he wasn't in the mansion any more though all the yelling helped too. Looking slightly confused, he tried to get up only for America to push him back to rest.

"Nazedesu ka?" whispered Japan "why would you do such a thing for your enemy?"

"why?" questioned back America as he flashed a smile equivalent to the sun "because we're Homies, bro!"

Japan made the most strange face, as he heard that. America only gave a big laugh as he drove to the hospital entrance.

"...i don't deserve such kindness...i have done things that I am not proud of, like hurting my friends..."

Japan was taken on stretcher by some random nurse as she looked at his wounds. Taking one last glimpse at each other, America drove off at the speed of light. Hearing the ring tone of "everyday hero" he noticed that it was Britain. Probably calling to see if the hero was okay.

"sup, Britain! I'm okay, so no worries bro!"laughed Alfred as he made a sharp turn.

"we-what? I wasn't going to ask if you were alright!" frantically yelled Britain as he tried to get back on topic. "i was going to ask you, if we should infiltrate the pub, or bar as you may say."

After almost getting in a car wreck, Alfred saw a bar with no lights on, and a closed door sign next to a rave and a party. Pulling up quietly the next door down, he remembered what Japan said after he got shot in the side at point blank range.

"I'm already on it!" he shouted with a smirk as he gripped his gun and ran to the front door.

* * *

><p>"I..cant die yet...!" you murmured as you try to at least loosen the blindfold. "...or at least <em>not until I kill you!<em>" you screamed as you ripped the ropes apart from pure and raw power from years of anger and frustration for Germany's boss.

Lunging at full speed, you quickly drew your emergency pocket knife you always seemed to have. Trying to strike his side, you miss by him grabbing your arms to restrain them behind your back.

"Ow..." you whispered hoping he wouldn't hear you in pain as his grip got tighter.( Baka! Did you forget you can't see in the dark!)

"Was? You thought it would be that easy?" he laughed as he started to bring you even closer to him. "Ich sehe nicht, was Ludwig sehen in Ihnen Frau, a girl like you acts tough but as soon as the real pain comes you shatter like glass!"

completely in rage of what he just said, you jerk your arms away from his reach only for him to bring you even closer than before to him. Hearing a strange muffled noise, the light's suddenly come on by themselves...(or so you thought) taking advantage of the bright new situation, you noticed something gleaming at the corner of your left eye.

"You know what _else_ girls like me are good at?" you smirked as you looked him straight in the eyes. "Mind fucking!"

grabbing the small hand gun he kept near his belt, you broke his grip on you. Taking a few precautionary steps, you face him with his gun pointing right at his face. A joy filled your being as you saw the weak expression painted on his face. Noticing him move slowly to the front of the bar where he kept his bag, you let go a warning shot.

"I'm sure you already know this but, I hate you and you hate me." you smiled as your (_eye color_) eyes started to darken with the lust for the mans blood. "Even though, why would you hurt Ludwig?"

his expression told it all, the mere silence that it took shot dagger's into your heart. Without saying a word, he told you that it didn't matter what he did, who he had to kill or step on, as long as he could get his way. He didn't care about Ludwig, in fact he couldn't care less who he dated or what he did. He only cared about results...results that you disrupted as time passed...fear and frustration shook your aim as you let what was happening sink in.

"You monster!" you screamed at the top of your lungs as you were about to pull the trigger.

He just stood there in silence with an ever mockingly smirk as he looked you in the face as though to burn your scarred face into his mind. As the last seconds were about to end before he met the dirt, the strange muffled sound came back, but Lauder than ever. Taking a second to see what that annoying sound could be, the next thing you heard was a gun shot and the sound of Germany's boss's last sounds of pain. Looking to see what happened, blood flowed out of his chest as he was shot.

"HEY~! ARE YOU OKAY?" yelled America as he dropped his rifle in his right hand,since his job was done and ran to your rescue with a burger in the other. "sorry I'm late, I had to drop by Mc Don**lds...i mean, I was here, but as I got close to the door I saw one and had to go since a Hero can't fight on an empty stomach!"

giving a big laugh and that sorry excuse, he put his hand on your shoulder as he took another bite of the hamburger. Looking up at him all you could do was stay quiet and think, who the hell is this guy? After waiting a nano second for him to finish his burger, he filled you in on what his mission was, and about japan.

"Now that the awesome _hero_ has defeated the villain..."he gloated as he looked at the corpse "you can be free to be with Ludwig! Japan told me about you and him, as well as were Ludwig is hiding.."

hearing the last part, your ears and eyes widened with much disbelief.

"It's True!" frantically yelled America. "you'll be surprised at what you can learn when a Japanese thinks he's about to die!"

"What?" you quickly questioned as you processed the words die. "what happened to japan?"

"umm..what I meant to say is..."silence came after those words as scratched his head and tried to think. "well, anyway, why don't you come with me and ill let France and Britain fill you in!"

pulling you by the hand, you were dragged into the laud Americans vehicle without any warning.

* * *

><p><strong>TRANSLATIONS<strong>

**Wareware wa, tadashī koto o shite ita wareware wa shimasendeshita? = **we did the right thing,didn't we?

**Nazedesu ka? = **why?

**Was? =** what?

**Ich sehe nicht, was Ludwig sehen in Ihnen ****Frau = **i don't see what ludwig see's in you woman


End file.
